El hijo perfecto
by sakuramar21
Summary: Habia esperado el tiempo suficiente para reconocer que ese muchacho sería su hijo perfecto. Slash o BL.
**A quien lo lea** : No tengo intención de ofender a nadie, esta historia contendrá **relaciones homosexuales (sin sexo explícito) entre vampiros** si no te gusta te invito a retirarte. Disculpen las incoherencias, ideas repetitivas, falta de cohesión, faltas de ortografía y demás.

Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, solo para entretenerme

 **Advertencias:** Adulto/Joven, manipulación, muerte de personajes, palabras soeces.

 **Parejas/Personajes:** Max/David, mención de Max/Lucy, personajes varios.

 **El hijo perfecto**

Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio hace más de cien años, en aquel callejón, un joven trabajador que vivía una vida que no le correspondía, ¿Por qué aquella belleza tenía que trabajar? Cuando era más que obvio que había nacido para gobernar, esa belleza no se podía perder, y si seguía de esa manera la estúpida vejez le arrebataría esa cálida y seductora esencia, tan única de la juventud, pero el impediría aquel cruel destino, se lo arrebataría de las manos al tiempo, lo congelaría para siempre en un sueño eterno de belleza, juventud y seducción, ese chico había nacido para ser encontrado y transformado por él, aquel joven le pertenecería para siempre, sería su pequeño y delicado niño, pero antes tenía que saber cómo era su carácter y comportamiento, así sabría que tanto tendría que reeducarlo.

Pero jamás se esperó lo que encontró ¿cómo se atrevían aquellos hombres y mujeres a verlo con sus lujuriosos ojos a su pequeño?, ¿cómo osaban besar su labios rosados, tocar su piel marfilada y virginal?, malditos, mil veces malditos, pero él los eliminaría a todos y cada uno de ellos, si los desaparecían seria como si jamás lo hubiesen tocado, y ¿cómo es que aquel delicado ángel tenia aquel horrible trabajo?, ¿Por qué?, y el que pensaba que trabajaba de portero en el hotel, oh cuan errado estaba, pero no importaba, él lo cambiaria, y así no tendría que ser una puta más; le mostraría otro mundo diferente, donde el seria el dueño de los demás, donde el poseería a los demás, el jamás seria tratado como una simple ramera de nuevo.

Así que espero, fue paciente, cuando terminaba con su cliente, lo escuchaba llorar, y escucharlo llorar provocaba una ira en el que jamás creyó volver a sentir, así que a los clientes que lograban llegar hasta su pequeño los mataba, y los que no tenían tanta suerte y seguían hiendo los mataba antes de que pasarán la puerta, y cazo a todos aquellos que tocaron el cuerpo de su niño, ni siquiera valían como alimento, los había hecho sufrir, suplicar, pero esos jamás atendieron las suplicas de su niño, así que él tampoco los escucho, los mato lo más lento y doloroso que pudo, esa era la única forma de redención que tendrían por tocar a su pequeño.

Y la primera vez que le hablo, aquella sensual voz, ronca, hacia vibrar todas las células de cuerpo, lo invitaban a pecar, y como él no era un santo peco, su pequeño era sublime, probo todo de él, todo en él era perfecto, hasta la estreches que lo envolvió, ahora estaba convencido que tenía que ser de él nada más, no permitiría que nadie más lo tocara, así que cuando terminaron lo mordió, su sangre fue deliciosa, y antes de que se muriera le dio la suya, cuando su pequeño ángel despertó, le empezó a explicar lo que ahora eran, que siempre estarían juntos para siempre, la muerte jamás seria para ellos, serian como un padre e hijo, pero su pequeño no entendió y salió corriendo, lo encontró desmayado y lo llevo a su cueva. Su niño no quería comer, se negaba a matar a otras personas para que el viviera, muchas veces tuvo que detenerlo de intentar salir al sol, lo tuvo que vigilar, le obligo a tomar sangre, siempre obligándolo, por qué no entendía el hermoso regalo que le había hecho, pero no importaba tendrían mucho tiempo para que aprendiera a ser un buen hijo, ya entendería con el tiempo.

Fue bastante difícil hacer que aceptara y se adaptara a su nueva vida, pero lo consiguió, cuando salió por primera vez de cacería por voluntad propia, lo celebraron a lo grande, David estaba completamente excitado y le exigió su completa a tención, poseyó a su hijo una vez más, no había nada que le negara a su amado David, a su querido niño; su David era tan inocente pensaba que tenía libertad de decisión, pero no era así, era la responsabilidad de un padre ver por su hijo, por eso las decisiones en realidad las tomaba el, pues su pequeño aún era muy inexperto, su querido hijo le obedecía sin saber, pero así era mejor para los dos.

David se volvió completamente desinhibido, ahora su carácter y belleza encajaban a la perfección, era un entrañable ángel de la muerte, todas sus víctimas sucumbían ante su hijo, nadie se le resistía, pero el tiempo paso y su pequeño se empezó a sentirse solo, pues su tiempo no podía ser solo para David, como buen padre tenía que trabajar para mantenerlos, así que le dio una botella con su sangre, le dijo que si quería podía ir a buscar a hermanos para que pasara el rato, pero que siempre recordara que su único padre seria el, Maximilian, su pequeño asintió y fue en busca de nuevos hermanos.

Consiguió tres hermanos, eran muy simples a comparación de su adorado hijo, pero quien no era simple a comparación de su niño, aun así los acobijo bajo su ala, era sus nuevos hijos y por lo tanto los quería como tales, sus nuevos hijos se adaptaron con rapidez a su nueva vida, el desenfreno paso a formar parte de la vida de los nuevos vampiros, David solo los observaba parecía que con solo observar las travesuras de sus hermanos le bastaba, hasta que apareció aquella muchacha, Estrella, era linda y atractiva para sus hijos, a él no le agradaba mucho es más no la aprobaba, pero los hermanos de su adorado hijo se encapricharon con la niña, y a David lo que más le gustaba era complacer a sus hermanos, como ya sabían todos ellos no le podía negar nada a su consentido primogénito, así que la convirtieron, pero era demasiado "buena" para su propio bien, no quería matar para obtener su alimento, pero bien que bebía de la botella para mantenerse con vida, tan diferente de su querido hijo, tan ella, para él su nombre le quedaba demasiado grande, sus otros hijos se burlaban de ella diciendo que si seguía así David rápidamente se quedaría sin estrella, así era su nueva familia; después de cien años, su niño ya era el hijo que siempre deseo, ahora tenía hermanos con los que salía a jugar cada noche, una hermana y un hermanito, a todos ellos, su hijo los escogió, el los transformo a todos con su sangre, pero a la familia le hacía falta algo primordial, una madre, estrella era demasiado blanda para ocupar ese puesto, a pesar de que cuidaba con aire demasiado maternal a Lady, no era suficiente.

Entonces llego Lucy, ella sería la perfecta madre para sus queridos hijos, la deseaba, no tanto como llego a desear a David, aun así la quería, ella era la indicada para cuidar de los niños, solo que habían algunos inconvenientes, sus dos hijos, así que decidió que los convertiría de esa manera sería más fácil que Lucy aceptara la nueva vida que formarían, cuando se lo informo a David su deseo, solo asintió, y se fue a buscar a los hijos de Lucy.

La suerte le sonreía pues Lucy llego hasta él sin necesidad de que hiciera nada, se presentó ante ella como Max, y se dio cuenta que quedó prendada de él; el sabor de Lucy era singular, digna de una madre, pero su hijo pequeño se interponía entre ellos, y el mayor aun no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba, no lograba entender por qué David no le había explicado aun sobre su condición, ya después hablaría con él, pero primero disfrutaría un poco más de lo dispuesta que estaba Lucy, pero de nuevo su hijo Sam le arruinaba el momento, cuando llegaron a la casa de Lucy, no podía creer lo que veía.

Jamás pensó que terminaría de esa manera, su hermoso David, tanto que él se esforzó para que la muerte nunca lo alcanzará, ahí estaba con el corazón incrustado en esas ornamentas, pero ni la muerte era capaz de arrebatarle su belleza, esa imagen le recordaba tanto a aquella que no había visto en más de cien años, no sabía que la extrañara tanto, esa expresión en su dulce niño; los haría pagar, por arrebatarle a su ángel, los mataría, pero antes les aria sufrir, primero transformaría a la madre delante de sus hijos, después mataría al que había osado matar a su niño, luego seguiría la pequeña perra traidora de Estrella, esos cazadores serían las primeras víctimas de su Lucy, después mataría a Sam delante de ella, ese niño petulante, pero tenía que admitir que tenía buen instinto, pero nada de eso compensaba la pérdida de su hijo más querido, además serviría para que Lucy sintiera lo que era perder a todos sus hijos en un solo instante, para que comprendiera el dolor que le habían causado al arrebatarle a todos sus hijos, en especial a David, todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras le decía la verdad a Lucy, no contaba con que ahí moriría, al menos sabía que adonde fuera vería de nuevo a su David, que fue más que un buen hijo, él fue el prefecto hijo, pues siempre acataba todas sus órdenes sin rechistar, un hijo que jamás supo que siempre estuvo bajo el control y deseo de su padre, se reunirían de nuevo y nadie los separaría jamás, como estaban destinados desde que se encontraron en aquel callejón hace más de cien años.

Si llegaste hasta aqui, muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
